


New Christmas Traditions

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: New Christmas Traditions<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Warnings: None. PG-13<br/>Words: 756<br/>Summary: Donald and Timmy decide to make new Christmas traditions.<br/>A/N: Written for the Christmas-a-thon 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Christmas Traditions

Donald walked in his house to find Timmy decorating their Christmas tree. They’d gotten the tree the night before, and set it up in the corner of the living room. Timmy had let him help with the lights, but had wanted to put on the decorations himself the next day. Donald saw several decorations he remembered from previous years, but Timmy was currently holding a box of ornaments that looked very old, and very expensive. Carefully wrapping his arms around his husband, Donald kissed him on the cheek, then looked back down at the ornaments. “Where’d those come from?”

Timmy leaned back into Donald’s warm embrace. “They’re from mother. She had her driver drop them off at my office today, along with our presents.”

Donald frowned. “Why did she do that? They going out of town?”

“No,” he murmured, staring down at an ornament in his hand. 

Hugging him tighter, Donald kissed him softly on the shoulder. “What’s wrong, honey?” 

Timmy cleared his throat, and pulled himself up straighter. “Mother and father are in fact having their usual Christmas festivities at the house. However, she thought that it would be best for me not to come, since father is still angry at me.” He blinked a few times, set the ornament back in the box, then wiggled out of Donald’s grasp. “I need some air,” he said, and walked out the back door.

Donald sighed and shook his head. Muttering, he went to the closet, and grabbed both their coats. He walked back to the door, and saw Timmy sitting outside on the bench. 

Timmy didn’t move or speak when he heard the door open. He listened to the footsteps moving toward him, and then leaned forward as Donald settled his coat around his shoulders. 

“You could get sick sitting out here in the cold with no coat, you know,” Donald gently teased as he sat down next to him. 

“That’s my line,” Timmy said, attempting a weak smile.

“Oh Timmy.” Donald put his arm around Timmy’s shoulders, and pulled him in close. “I’m so sorry.”

Scooting closer, Timmy grabbed on to Donald’s free hand. “It’s been months. I can’t believe he’s taking it this far.” He huffed, “yes I can. He hates Democrats. But with mother, and Christmas…we’ve always had that.”

Donald held him tighter, squeezing his shoulder. “I wish there was something I could do. You deserve so much better than this.”

“Donald,” Timmy chuckled, “the last time you confronted my father, it nearly came to blows. I think we’ll keep you out of it this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Donald replied, not sorry at all.

“No you’re not,” Timmy retorted.

“No I’m not,” Donald agreed. 

They were silent for a while, then Donald spoke up. “Well, we’ll just start our own Christmas traditions.” 

Timmy pulled back a little to look at Donald. “Oh?”

Donald gave a smug nod. “We can decorate the tree together.”

“I’ll decorate while you watch,” Timmy quietly corrected.

“Then we’ll dance to Christmas music with the crackling fire and the tree the only lights in the room,” Donald continued.

“As long as I get to choose the music,” Timmy added with a tiny grin.

“Then the next day we’ll get up early to open presents,” Donald waggled his eyebrows.

“As long as we clean up the wrapping paper as we go,” Timmy answered primly.

Donald giggled. “And then we’ll have a delicious Christmas dinner, with good conversation, and great company,” he squeezed Timmy’s hand.

Timmy squeezed back. “A Christmas dinner I’ll be cooking.” He raised an eyebrow at Donald.

Donald raised an eyebrow back, and whispered, “and we could invite Kenny.” He jumped up, and ran into the house.

“Donald!” Timmy yelled as he, too, jumped up, and followed his husband inside.

Donald met him just inside the door, and gathered him in his arms. Swinging them around, he walked them both to the couch, giggling the whole way. He let Timmy fall back onto the cushions, then followed him down, keeping some of the weight on his arms. “I love you so much.” He gave Timmy a peck on the lips. “We are going to have our own Christmas,” kiss, “in our own house,” kiss, “and we’re going to have a great time.” His lips met Timmy’s, and they kissed deeply. 

Timmy pulled back, and looked at Donald. He ran his fingers through the messy hair, then down Donald’s cheek to his lips. “Thank you.”

Donald kissed his finger. “Any time.” Then he leaned down for a long kiss.


End file.
